The Search for Happiness
by Elven at Heart
Summary: The sequal to Unexpected Love. Hermione, Ron, and Harry become aurors. They recieve a very difficult assignment, which leads Hermione to Draco. Will their past love rekindle? Will the assignment be solved before any one gets hurt, or worse, killed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I'm really excited to be writing the sequel of Unexpected Love. If you haven't read that story yet, I strongly urge you to read Unexpected Love first. Reading that before this will help you get a better understanding of what will happen in future chapters in this story. Well, I hope you guys like this story, so wish me luck !!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the story that you recognize.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Good morning, Hermione!"  
  
"Hi, Hermione!"  
  
"Good to see you, Hermione!"  
  
The auror office rang with good mornings on that fine, Saturday morning, which hadn't happened since the golden trio became aurors at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione finally reached her desk, and set her bag down.  
  
"Good morning Harry, Ron," Hermione smiled at her friends, whose cubicles just happened to be on either side of hers. She sat down in her chair and sighed. She thought about how lucky she was to be here. It was five years since they had been at Hogwarts, and it took them four years to get through auror training. "So, any luck on the regurgitating toilet incidents?" asked Hermione to both boys.  
  
"Actually, yes. We actually solved the case," said Ron proudly, puffing up his chest importantly.  
  
"Really? Who was it?" Hermione questioned excitedly.  
  
"Well, remember the man Ron's father caught with the regurgitating toilets, Willy Widdershins?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, we got an owl from a squib in Canterbury that there was a 'plumber' doing things that he shouldn't be to her toilet, and, quite coincidental, her husband, who's a wizard, comes home, recognizes Willy, and puts the full body bind on him." Hermione nodded approvingly, and Harry continued. "Well, shortly after that, Ron and I apparated to the house, and we got Willy in custody. He is now in Azkaban waiting for trials, and this time, I don't believe he will be able to worm his way out of it."  
  
"Bravo!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands quietly for her friends. "So, do you guys know what you're doing next?"  
  
"I'm really not..."  
  
Just then, Tonks walked over with a bulging folder.  
  
"Hello, Nymphadora," said Ron sweetly.  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!!!" Heads turned in every direction. "Sorry!" she said, grinning sheepishly . People turned back to their work and began disapperating and apperating once more.  
  
"Hello, Tonks," said Hermione, who glared at Ron. "Is there something we can do for you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Actually, there is. There has been several reports of people tortured in their homes, and we have found proof that it is Death Eaters. We weren't planning on giving this assignment to you three, but Professor Dumbledore owled us with another concern of his, expressing his deepest wishes for you to take the assignment at hand."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other with questioning looks, but nodded anyways.  
  
"Of course we'll take the assignment," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, of course," agreed Hermione, taking the folder from Tonks.  
  
"Good. I suggest you go see Dumbledore as soon as possible. He wishes to tell you three something regarding the assignment, though he wouldn't say what." She shrugged, and walked off.  
  
"Well, after five years of being away from school, we finally have to go back," said Ron with a sigh.  
  
"I guess so," replied Harry, and the three disapperated.  
  
----------  
  
Crack!  
  
The golden trio apperated into the village of Hogsmeade, wearing their work robes. Where the Hogwarts crest would be on the school robes, they had a different crest. It had the Ministry of Magic symbol at the top, and across the bottom, centered, said 'Auror', all in silver. The three began walking slowly up the path that led to the castle.  
  
In the distance, a big figure grew closer and closer to them, until they saw it was Hagrid.  
  
"Hey Hagrid," shouted Ron, Harry, and Hermione all in unison.  
  
"It's good ter see ya," he said, grinning widely at them. "What brings you here?" he said, as they began to walk up the steps and into the castle and into the Entrance Hall, where students were coming from every direction to eat. The students stared at the half-giant and the adults next to him, and pointed to the badges on their cloaks.  
  
"Their from the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
"Their aurors!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Is something going wrong?"  
  
Whispers came from all over as they walked from the Entrance Hall into the Dining Hall, where they saw Albus Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table. He slowly rose and walked towards him, heads turning in his wake, leaving the whole room silent.  
  
"Hello, Prof..." began Hermione, but she was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"We can not talk here, for it is not safe. We will go to my office." His words echoed off the walls, and everyone in the Great Hall. Dumbledore turned quickly, Hermione, Harry, and Ron right on his heels, leaving a confused Hagrid behind.  
  
"Well...Owl me...or...I'll owl you!" Hagrid shouted after them, and, with a shake of his head, he headed up to the head table.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Well, how did you guys like this first chapter? I know not much happened in this chapter, but there is a lot in store for the next few chapters. Please review! Thanks!  
  
Elven at Heart 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I just got home from vacation, and have been trying to find time to type. First off, I had a person complaining that she didn't know what an auror was or who Tonks was. Ok. An auror tracks down convicts and trouble makers. They are in charge of major crimes. Tonks is one of the aurors who rescued Harry from Number Four Privet Drive in the fifth Harry Potter book. Does this clear thins up? Also, if you like Peter Pan stories, please read Outside of Neverland. My best friend wrote it, and it is really good!!!

Reviewers:

buffy the slayer: You'll see what Draco has to do with it. And you already know that whatever Dumbledore has to say to the trio must be important if he won't say it in front of Hagrid.

CozzaGirl16: I forgive you! As for Draco being a death-eater, you'll have to wait and see.

Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I'll try to read your story as soon as I can. Please keep reading!!!

DramaQueen007: Did I answer your questions in the A/N? You have to update soon!

JudyKate: I'm glad you like it. I just got back from vacation, so I haven't had time to email you. Sorry!!!

Applescm: Thank you!!! (Gives you big hug!)

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned so far are my own, but I wouldn't mind owning Draco or Tom...

Chapter Two

Clunk.

Three comfy chairs landed in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Please, sit," he said, gesturing at the three chairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down, followed by Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" asked Ron.

"You don't have to call me professor any more. You may call me Albus. And yes, I did want to see you. It concerns an assignment you three just received." Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. "I think I've changed my mind. I want to see Hermione, not all three of you."

"We'll meet you back at the office," Harry said to Hermione, and the two males left the room, leaving Hermione and Dumbledore alone.

"Prof...I mean Albus, why do you want to see just me? Why can't Harry and Ron be here?" Hermione was really confused.

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and put his hands on his desk. "I chose you because you would be more sufficient than those two. You would know how to deal with this more than they would."

"Deal with what? I don't understand."

"Hermione, I believe you and Draco were still close for about a month or so after you left Hogwarts. Am I not correct?"

"Yes, but we've been apart for several years now. What does he have to do with me?" she asked.

"Well," said Dumbledore, pulling out a pensieve. He set the tip of his wand to his head, withdrawing a silvery substance and putting it in the pensieve. "Before Draco left, he swore to me that he would be a spy for us, and he hasn't been reporting back for quite some time."

"You mean to say that Draco is a...a dea...death-eater?"

"Yes."

"And he was acting as your spy?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"And he never told me?" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, when Draco found out who killed Blaise Zabini, he had to swear to become a death-eater to keep you safe. So you see, by not being with you, he is keeping you alive," Dumbledore explained.

"How do you know all of this? Harry, Ron, and I are all members of the Order, but I never knew he was one of us?" Hermione was quiet for a moment. "So that is why Snape isn't ever reporting anything anymore," she said quietly.

"It is Severus to you. And you are correct. Severus cannot be seen there any more because it would be too suspicious. Anyways, I want you to try to make contact with him, by any means possible."

"What do I tell him?"

"We'll discuss that later. I want you to go back to your office and go through that folder. When you are done, I want you to send an owl to Draco, and put all necessary charms on it to make sure no one else receives it but him. I believe you still have the owl he gave you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good. She will know where to take it. Don't sign your name. He will know who it is from." He stood up.

"I should probably start looking at this file," Hermione said, nodding to the folder she held in her hand. "I will owl you once I contact him, unless I am instructed otherwise."

Albus escorted Hermione to the entrance hall, where he said goodbye.

"I wish you all the luck in the world in solving this case." Albus stood in place as Hermione walked to the door, and grew quiet, whispering to himself. "And I hope what has been growing in my mind is just an old fools worry." He shook his head and went back to finish his meal.

----------

"Wow, this looks more confusing than I thought it would," said Hermione.

"So, what did Dumbledore say to you?" asked Ron.

"That is between Albus and I. I have work to do." Leaving Ron and Harry at Ron's desk to finish looking at the papers. She went to her own and grabbed a piece of parchment. Dipping her quill in ink, she began her letter to Draco.

_This is urgent. I need to see you as soon as possible._

"That should do it." She called Jasmine, who nipped affectionately at Hermione's ear. Hermione tied the parchment onto her owl's leg, and Jasmine quickly took off.

"Who was that for?" asked Harry, making Hermione jump out of her seat.

"Don't do that!" she shouted. After smoothing out her robes, she quickly thought up a lie and spoke. "It was for my parents. They like hearing from me every once in a while." She took the file back from Ron, and sat down at her desk to take a closer look at all the papers.

----------

It was five in the evening, and Hermione was just about to leave the office when Jasmine came back with another piece of parchment on her leg. Hermione quickly untied the note and read it.

_Hermione, what are you doing, sending me an owl? I don't know how you expect me to meet you. How important is it?_

Hermione quickly scribbled a note back, gave it to Jasmine, and dis-apperated home.

----------

"What is it this time?" Draco asked himself, getting up off the couch in his room. He walked over to the window and took the letter from Jasmine. She stood on the table, waiting for his response.

He still lived with his father in their mansion, so he didn't have to work, and it was getting harder for him to get out of the house and receive letters.

He opened the letter, and gasped at what he read.

Please come. I need to talk to you about our son.

'What? No. This can't be happening...'

----------

_Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon tomorrow._

Hermione smiled. Her plan had worked. Now she only had to worry about one thing.

Would he even show up?

----------

A/N: Well, how did you guys like it? Was it long enough? Please review, and I'll update sooner! Thanks!!!!

Elven at Heart


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey!!! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I just got ungrounded. Neways, keep reading, for surprises will be revealed. Does anyone have ideas for a summary? Please help me and email me!

Reviewers:

Felton-luver: Thank you so much for reading my story. It really means a lot to me.

CozzaGirl16: I had to trick him into coming. He wouldn't have otherwise... Do you have any ideas on a summary? If you do, please email me!

OrangeJelloIsYummy: I'm glad you like it. Do you have an idea for a summary?

Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Ummm...I'm pretty sure they don't have a son...I wrote the other story and made no mention of a son. Well, I'm pretty sure I just said that to freak him out, so no worries. You didn't miss anything!!! Do you have any ideas for a summary?

DramaQueen007: Hey, thanks for mentioning me!!! Hope vacation was a blast. Can you help me with a summary?

Applescm: I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Anyways, do you have any ideas for a summary for this story? I am at a loss for what to say, and I want more people to read. Please help and email me!!!

Disclaimer: The only Harry Potter character I own is Draco...I wish...and Tom...he's really hot...

Chapter Three

Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron a little before noon. She had just gotten there, and she was having doubts, but if Dumbledore wanted her to contact Draco, than that was what she would do.

Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, she quickly scribbled a note.

_Albus,_

_Draco is supposed to be meeting me here any minute now. What am I supposed to ask him? Please owl me back as soon as possible._

_Sincerely, _

Hermione Granger  
She quickly tied the note to the leg of one of the owls belonging to the inn. It was supposed to be a top speed owl, so hopefully it would live up to its name. She let the owl go, and hoped it got back soon, downing the rest of her butterbeer in one swig, and calling the bar tender for another one. 

----------

It was now one o'clock, an hour later than Draco had said. Hermione had already received an answer from Dumbledore, and she was losing her patience.

"Well, well. I didn't expect you to wait this long for me." Draco flashed the classic Malfoy smirk.

"Just like a Malfoy. Always late," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Fashionably late, thank you." Draco sat down across from Hermione, growing serious. "How come you never told me we had a son before this?" he asked, remembering what had happened the night before he had left. "He's got to be at least four now. I could have sent you money."

Hermione became hysterical with laughter.

"What is so funny? I'm serious." Draco said, getting agitated.

"I only told you we had a son to get you here. You can send me money anyways," she said, not laughing anymore.

"What? You lied to me?" Draco was clearly angry, and Hermione was becoming a little scared.

"I was worried about you! I haven't heard from you or seen you for almost five years, and you're angry at me for lieing to you?" she yelled.

Draco would have said more, but he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He now felt bad for yelling at her. He slowly got up from his spot across from her, and he surprised himself. He had always thought he had been over Hermione Granger, but there he was, holding her in his arms for the first time in almost five years. He thought he would be fine without her, but he now felt better than he had since he broke up with her. He felt so content, that he didn't know how he could leave her again.

Hermione sat there in Draco's arms, and for the first time in five years, she felt whole. She sighed and wiped her tears. She said something into Draco's shoulder that he couldn't understand. He reluctantly drew back.

"I couldn't understand you," he said, smiling at her.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, and knew she had touched a sensitive spot. Draco looked around, as if he felt someone spying on him.

"I might as well tell you, but we can't talk about that here. Is there some place more private we can go?" He seemed thoroughly nervous.

"Yes." Hermione pointed her wand at one of the many empty butterbeer bottles and said "Portus." She looked at Draco, and he nodded. They both touched it at the same time, and in a crack of noise, they were gone from the Leaky Cauldron and a few seconds later arrived at Hermione's house. Having a good job and receiving really good pay, after a year, she could easily afford a house.

Hermione saw that the house was a mess, and with a swish of her wand, everything was clean.

"Nice place ya got," Draco commented, secretly wishing he could be living here with her. He walked into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. He looked around the room and noticed a small picture on the table. He picked it up, and saw a younger him and Hermione sitting on the bank of the lake at Hogwarts. He set it down quickly when he heard Hermione walking down the hall to the living room. She sat in a chair on the opposite side of the coffee table, and brought her legs underneath her.

"So, why did you leave?" Hermione asked quietly, not wanting Draco to leave.

"My father." Draco remembered the day he discovered his friends killed Blaise, and his father made the proposal. He pulled up the sleeve of his robe, revealing the dark mark to Hermione. She flinched at the sight of it.

"Why?" was all she could say.

"I discovered that Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy killed Blaise for their initiation in the ranks of death eaters, and my father was in it. He made me swear not to tell you or anyone else, and he made me swear to break up with you, otherwise he would kill you, and he was serious. Part of the deal was that he'd let you live if I'd become a death eater, and I had to so you wouldn't get killed." Draco sighed heavily.

"Draco, it's not like he hasn't threatened us before."

"Hermione, I saw it in his eyes. He wants me to marry Pansy, and I refuse, and I see it in his eyes everyday. He blames my saying no to him about marrying Pansy on you. He hates you with a passion greater than I hated Potter and Weasly. He thinks I still love you."

"Do you?" she asked, speaking barely over a whisper.

"How couldn't I? You've haunted my dreams ever since I left. I've never forgotten the look on your face when I left that morning. I've always loved you." The grandfather clock in the corner of the room rang three times. Draco looked at the clock, and sighed. "I should be getting home before I am missed." He and Hermione both stood up at the same time and walked towards each other. Draco hugged Hermione, pulling her close. He subconsciously smelled her hair. It was just like it was five years ago. Hermione hugged Draco back, and started sniffing. He looked down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Will I see you again?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know how soon, but yeah, probably," he replied, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll owl you as soon as I can. I promise. Don't send me anything without putting special charms on it, you know, so no one but me can read it, and so it is untraceable to the writer." Hermione nodded, and after he kissed her on the forehead, he disapperated, leaving Hermione alone.

----------

As Hermione layed in bed that night, she couldn't believe he still loved her after all these years. She had always thought that he hated her, but he didn't. One thing really bothered her. Would they ever get back together?

----------

A/N: Well, how did you like it? I have big plans in store for this story, so please tell others about it.

Elven at Heart


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, sorry it took a long time for my next update, but here it is. I had work, and things have been crazy around my house, so...yeah.

Reviewers:

I'd like to thank Purple Evenleaf, Youknowwhosheir, buffy the slayer, Smiles28, DramaQueen007, and Felton-luver for reviewing! It really encourages me when I have positive reviews from all of you!

CozzaGirl16: That was a great idea. I will try to work around it with what I am planning to do later in the story. That really gives me something to think about. I'll think about letting Hermione and Draco see each other again, but it will be a surprise as to what the situation is...

Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Thanks for the idea. I'll keep it in mind. I've sorta got an idea brewing in my mind that I'll try to improve with the ideas I got. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

OrangeJelloIsYummy: Thanks for the suggestions. I'm glad you like my chapters longer, but sometimes there are things that have to go into the next chapter, and I have to stop, but I'll try to make the chapter a little longer than I have been.

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are owned by myself, and if they did, then I'd be JK Rowling herself, and I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction.

Chapter Four

"Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle did it. It was Lucius's fault."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"What do you mean, 'Lucius did it'? That doesn't make any sense," said Ron.

"I have to go see Dumbledore." Hermione was about ready to disapperate, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, could you slow down just a second to explain what you are talking about?"

"Sorry. I forgot that you guys weren't there yesterday at my house." Hermione took a breath and sighed. "Well, this is a matter of great urgency, so if you guys want to hear the story, then you'll have to come with me. Apperate to Hogsmeade." And Hermione was gone.

Reappearing in Hogsmeade, she didn't wait for Harry and Ron to apperate and immediately began her walk up the path to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were fast in catching up to her. They were huffing beside her, and Hermione smiled to herself. She herself wasn't tired, as they were, and she quickly continued on until she got to the big doors of the school, and throwing them open, she ran into Snape.

"Miss Granger," he said in a low whisper, and then saw Harry and Ron. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I don't believe you are students here anymore, so you should probably go back to where you came from." He turned his back on them, heading for the dungeons, when Hermione stopped him.

"Severus, wait!" she shouted, making students passing by turn their heads in wonder at the girl who dared call their potion teacher's first name. "It concerns Blaise Zambini's death!" Snape whirled around at the sound of his former student's name. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and hand it to Snape. He looked at it, and looked gravely back at her. "It is urgent that I speak with Albus immediately!"

"My, my...this is a most important matter," he said, handing the parchment back to her. "Very well. Follow me."

Snape took the trio up the stairs and through very familiar halls to Dumbledore's office, where they met a giant stone gargoyle blocking their way.

"Gobstones." The stone gargoyle jumped to life and quickly hopped aside, allowing the four to climb the hidden stairs. Once they had started their climb, he sidestepped until he blocked the entrance and plopped back in his original position.

Snape in the lead, he knocked on the door they came to. 

"Come in, come in," said a pleasant Dumbledore, but his smile faded at the sight of the three aurors and their former potions teacher. "I was afraid you were going to come in today with bad news," he said grimly, placing his hands together and staring back at her. Harry and Ron sported looks of confusion on their faces.

"So you already know what I am going to say," Hermione replied, never taking her eyes off of Albus.

"No, I don't, but I am sure, in some way, that it involves young Mr. Malfoy." Albus broke the eye contact with her to nod at Snape, who flicked his wand. Four poufy, claw-footed chairs clunked onto the floor, and Severus gestured for them to sit down, himself doing the same.

"Hold on a second," said Ron. "You mean to tell me that you have been seeing Draco and you haven't told us? I thought we were your friends?" Ron looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Ron," sighed Hermione. "It's not like that at all. Would you just let me explain?" Ron sat down in his chair and glared at Hermione. "Anyways, Albus knew about the case we received, and knew that some how it involved Draco Malfoy. He wanted me to find Draco." She paused, and then continued on with her tale. "I contacted Draco, who agreed to meet me in private at my house. He showed me his dark mark and told me that his father made him do it."

"How could his father make him do it?" asked Snape. "You have to waint to receive the dark mark until you want it and are willing to do Lord Voldemort's bidding."

"Would you let the girl finish her story?" asked Harry, and Snape grew silent.

"He told me that when he was looking for the killers of Blaise in seventh year, he met Pansy and those two baboons, who were they?"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" offered Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle. Anyways, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle admitted to killing Blaise for their initiation into the ranks of the death eaters. He would have told you, Albus, but he met his father at the school before he could get away from his common room. His father made him swear not to tell anyone about it, otherwise he'd kill me, and he made Draco swear to become a death eater so I wouldn't get hurt. It's his father's fault that he broke up with me, and he told me he still..."

"Okay, Miss Granger, that is quite enough. We don't need to know what else happened while you and Draco were alone." Snape looked disgusted at the thought of what they might have done.

What Hermione had said finally sank into Ron. "Hermione, what were you doing meeting Malfoy? He's a bloody death eater! He could have killed you! I swear, I will kill him if he's done anything to you, that bloody little..."

"Mr. Weasley, that shall do." Dumbledore had been deep in thought before he spoke. "I take it that Lucius wants Draco to marry Pansy," he said. Hermione looked at the floor and slowly nodded.

"And the worst part is, he doesn't even love the cow." Dumbledore sent Hermione a look, and she grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we have some luck. We have a meeting in two days time for the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione, since you have been able to contact him, maybe you could convince him to try returning to the meetings. He would be able to tell us what was going on with Voldemort, Lucius, and all the other death eaters. We might even be able to receive more information about where death eaters are going to attack next." Dumbledore looked at everyone in the room, awaiting a response.

"That's a great idea. Since Severus isn't reporting anymore, we could get Draco to do it instead!" Ron smiled with glee, as if the whole thing was his idea.

"Yes, Ron, that's the whole point of getting Draco to start coming to meetings again," replied an agitated Hermione.

"What do you mean, start coming back to meetings?" asked Harry.

"What she means is, Draco was once our spy for a little while after he left Hermione, though only I knew," said Dumbledore.

"Well, we should probably get going back to work. It's almost lunch and I'm getting hungry." Hermione stood up, followed by Harry and Ron.

"Thank you for all the information, Hermione. If you find out anything else, please tell me as soon as possible." Dumbledore led them to the door.

"Of course. I'll do anything that might help get Draco back." They all said their goodbyes, and after getting outside, they decided to pay a visit to their favorite gamekeeper.

O0O0O0O0O0

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, how good ter see ya!"

"Hey Hagrid!" all three chimed.

"Come on in! I'll put some tea on the fire." He closed the door behind them and went to one of his cupboards. He pulled out a kettle, filled it with water, and after hanging it above the fire, he sat down heavily.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about Draco," he said quietly, looking down at his large feet.

"What do you mean?" inquired Hermione.

"Well, I just received an owl from Dumbledore reciting everything ya just told him. I'm sorry about everything. About Draco's dark mark, about Blaise's death, about Draco breaking up with ya..."" Hagrid grew quiet. He had never really liked Draco or Blaise, but they had made Hermione happy, and he liked them for that. He stood up and took the kettle off the stove. He poured it into four cups, passed them out, and sat down. He abruptly cleared his throat. "Well, tee's a meeting for the Order tomorrow. I take it yer comin'?"

"Of course!" said Ron, taking a big gulp of tea.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Harry, draining his cup.

Hermione finished her tea and set the cup down on the table. "Well, we've got important things to do before tomorrow's meeting." Harry and Ron threw her questioning looks. "All right, I've got important things to do before tomorrows meeting, and we need to take a closer look at the other break-in's and see if we can decipher where they will strike next." She stood up, closely followed by Harry and Ron, and gave Hagrid a hug.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow night at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Hagrid smiled, and everyone said goodbye.

When they finally got back to Hogsmeade, Hermione turned to her friends.

"So, where shall we go for lunch?"

0O0O0O0O0O

The trio had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and by the time Harry, Ron and Hermione had apperated back to the Ministry of Magic, it was three p.m. Hermione sat down at Harry's desk. Harry and Ron stood on either side of her.

"When I was looking through the file," began Harry, "I saw some hand-written letters. Maybe there will be something in them that will give us a hint as to where they will strike." Hermione looked at the first case of a break in.

"There was no evidence as to where the first attack would be, but they have all been somewhere in England. Where was the second break in?" Hermione asked Ron, who was holding the second report and a letter.

"Well, the second one was on a Miss Mary Lewis, of Canterbury, England," Ron replied.

Hermione sat looking at the letter that was left at the first house. "It has to hold some kind of a clue as to who they were going to attack next." She continued looking at it until her face brightened up and she took a sharp intake of breath. "You said the second victim was Mary Lewis, right?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Ron was confused.

"Who was the third victim?" Hermione asked.

This time, it was Harry who answered. "Todd Mackey, from Salisbury."

Hermione nodded. "And the fourth?"

"Ariadne Grisson, Cambridge," Ron answered.

"And the last one was Jeanie Racicot, from Southampton."

"I've got it. Whoever wrote it wasn't really clever, but once you compare them all, it's easy to figure out." Hermione quickly took out the last letter found at the home of Jeanie Racicot, and looked at it for a while. The scratching of her quill could be heard.

"Hermione," whined Ron. "Are you even going to take the time to explain what you have discovered?"

She slammed her quill down onto Harry's desk, splattering ink towards her friends. "The name of the person who they are going to attack is defined by the first letter of the first word in each line." She picked up her quill again, and finished writing. "Okay. Their next appearance will be at the home of Sean Majors, who lives in London, the day after tomorrow, at five p.m.," Hermione concluded.

"Whoa, hold on a second," said Harry, putting up his hands to make her stop. "How did you just figure that out?"

"Well, they mention the date here," pointed Hermione, "and they make reference to the time here." Hermione pointed at another point. 'It only took me an hour to get it,' Hermione thought to herself, and smiled a bit.

"Okay. Now that we are on the same lines, I've heard of this Sean Majors. He's a rich muggle who owns a big shopping center. Aunt Petunia went there loads of times when I lived at Number Four Privet Drive," said Harry.

"So, it looks as if we've got ourselves an appointment to kick some serious death eater butt," finished Ron, a malicious grin on his face.

Hermione set Harry and Ron to put all the papers back into their proper order. She sat down at her own desk, and proceeded to write Draco an owl.

_I need to see you._

Hermione knew it was a short letter, but at least he would owl back. She spent another half an hour there, and after gathering up her stuff, she apperated back to her house. She cooked herself a lone dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, and when she sat down at the table, her meal in front of her and fork in hand, her eyes glossed over.

"Hermione, this spaghetti is great," said Draco. As he slurped up a noodle, spaghetti sauce flicked up from the noodle and landed on the tip of his nose. Hermione laughed heartily. "What's so funny?" he asked, and went cross eyed looking at his nose.

"Oh stop it," Hermione said, wiping the sauce off his nose with her napkin. "You don't want you're eyes to stick that way, do you?"

"Well, it probably would make me less good looking, so I don't think I want it to stick."

"You need to get over yourself." Hermione tried to look serious, and with Draco making faces at her, it wasn't long before her smile broke out and they were both laughing again.

Hermione blinked, and Draco was gone. "It was just a memory," she whispered. She remembered that meal with Draco every time she sat down to spaghetti, and sometimes, the memories overwhelmed her. This time wasn't one of those cases, and she began eating.

She was just about to take another bite, when there was a pecking noise at her window. She quickly crossed the room and opened the window to let her owl in. she quickly untied the letter from Jasmine's leg, gave her owl a treat, and read.

_Where, and when?_

Hermione ripped off the bottom of the paper, and wrote her response. She tied the letter to her owl's leg, and sat down to finish her dinner.

0O0O0O0O0O

Draco was pacing in front of his bedroom window at six-fifty that evening.

"How long does it take her to write a bloody response?" he mumbled to himself. As if by coincidence, a gust of wind blew open the huge glass window, and riding the wind was Jasmine. "It's about time you got back." He scratched the owl on the back of her head, and she crooned quietly. Draco untied the letter and opened it. Down fluttered a piece of paper onto his lap, but he read the letter first.

_Meet me at seven tomorrow at the address enclosed. Think about the address, and just enter the door that appears in front of you, and burn the address._

Draco picked up the piece of paper in front of him.

_12 Grimmauld Place_

Draco folded up the pieces of parchment and put them in the pocket of his pajama pants. He'd keep them there until he changed the next day.

0O0O0O0O0O

The next day passed quickly for Hermione, and before she knew it, she was at Sirius's home, waiting for the meeting to start. She was getting a little anxious.

People talked around her, but the voices were drowned out by her own thoughts. 'It's getting late,' she thought to herself. 'Will he even show up?'

0O0O0O0O0O

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Was it long enough? Was it good? Did it make you sit on the edge of your seat? Please review! Thanks!

Elven at Heart


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all!!! I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating, but I have been so busy lately. Anyways, enough with my personal life...by the way, do you guys want to send out personal email alerts so you know when I update? It was just an idea, so please tell me what you think about this idea.

Reviewers:

CozzaGirl16: Hmmm...will he show up??? I don't know. I guess you'll have to read on. As to your other questions, email me sometime and I'll try to answer as many of them as possible.

Smiles28: I'm glad you liked it!

DramaQueen007: Thank you, thank you. I know I am a genius.

buffy the slayer: What answer? You mean whether or not he's coming? Well, if I'm guessing right, then he never replied to her. You'll just have to see what happens...

BleedingHeart14: I'm really glad the length was long enough. I didn't know whether to stop or not, so yeah. Anyways, here's your update.

orangejelloisyummy: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I am the genius J.K. Rowling, and I have millions of dollars. (Walking down the sidewalk.) Oh look, a penny!!! (You get the picture.)

Chaper 5

Draco apperated with a big bang in front of where the meeting should have been. He saw two doors. One said Number 11, the other 13.He took out the address Hermione had given him, and just like Hermione had said, a door in between 11 and 13 appeared. He whispered a spell and the address burst into flames. He knocked on the door, and screaming arose from inside. The door was thrown open, he was dragged in, and the door was shut once more.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! WORTHLESS SCUM!"

"Make yourself useful! Grab the other side," yelled Sirius. Draco grabbed the other curtain, and with the two males helping each other, they had the curtains pulled closed, and the screams of the woman died away. "So, I see you've met my mother."

"That woman is your mother?" asked Draco.

"Yup."

"Why don't you just take her portrait down?"

"We aren't that far yet. Besides, we think she's put a permanent sticking charm on the back."

"No, I didn't notice any permanent sticking charm on it. I've dealt with these dozens of times. I'll take care of it after the meeting if you want," Draco offered.

"Really? You could do that?" Sirius asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it would be no problem!"

"SIRIUS BLACK, IT DOESN'T TAKE TAT LONG TO ANSWER THE DOOR!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, we heard the woman. We'd better get in there before she does something to us." They began walking to the kitchen, Sirius in the lead, but Sirius stopped him. "Why are you here, anyways? How did you get this address? Are you here to spy on us for Voldemort?" questioned Sirius.

"No, I'm not here as a spy for Voldemort. I'm here for Hermione." Draco gestured for Sirius to lead on. Sirius entered the kitchen, and held the door open for Draco, who hesitated before entering. "Am I doing the right thing by being here?" he thought to himself. Upon seeing Hermione, he relaxed slightly. He conjured up a chair next to her and sat down. Hermione squeezed his hand gently and he relaxed somewhat more. Hermione was beaming with happiness that he had actually showed up.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're so glad you could join us," said Dumbledore. Whispers broke out all around the room, and other members cast nervous glances over at Draco.

"What is he doing here?" asked Ron.

"He is here at my request. If anyone has a problem with that, get up and leave," replied Dumbledore. The room stayed silent. "All right then. Are there any updates?"

"Well, I have found the next location of attack," said Hermione.

"Really? And where would that be?" asked Tonks. "Maybe we could send some people out to take care of it for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Harry.

"Yeah. This assignment was given to us, and we want to kick some major death eater..." Ron didn't finish what he was going to say, because Ginny had kicked him in the leg, which caused him to swear anyways. "God, Ginny! What was that for?" Ginny didn't say anything, but Ron quickly glanced at Draco and knew what Ginny meant.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. "Are you taking about the attacks the death eaters have been causing?"

"Yes, why?"

"When is the next attack, and who is it on?"

"It is tomorrow at 5 p.m. on Sean Majors. Why?"

"Gods," Draco whispered, lowering his head into his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hermione, I've been a part of the torturings, and I'm supposed to be there tomorrow."

"You've been helping torture helpless muggles? How could you?" Hermione asked, betrayal shown clearly on her face.

"Hermione, I didn't want to? They made me. Do you know what it is like to be punished at the feet of Volemort?"

"They punished you?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco nodded.

"Hermione, is there something you want to share with the rest of the Order?" asked Snape.

"No," Hermione said quickly, and she started listening to the Order's conversation.

0o0o0o0o0o

As the meeting finished up, they set a date for the next meeting. Everyone began filing out the kitchen door.

"It was nice seeing you, Draco. Hope to see you next week!" said Ginny, and she left the house.

"Hey Draco! Would you mind taking down that portrait before you leave?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." They pulled open the curtains, and the room filled with screams. Draco whipped out his wand, muttered a few spells, and as if in slow motion, the portrait slowly fell forward and toppled to the floor. The corners of the portrait bounced back up, and slowly, it was motionless on the floor. The room was silent for a moment, then Mrs. Black broke out in a round of yelling.

"YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!" she yelled. "HOW DARE MY OWN BLOOD DO THIS TO ME, YOU..." Sirius put a silencing charm on his mother's portrait and smiled.

"It's about time that bloody portrait came down." Sirius sighed. "Thank you, Draco."

"No problem," he said, smiling.

Hermione sighed. "I should get going. Bye Sirius, Draco." Hermone walked out the front door and was about to disapperate, when Draco came out the door behind her.

"What? I don't even get a goodbye?" he asked, a look of disappointment showing in his eyes.

"It's not safe to be standing out here. We could be spotted."

"Thel lets go back to your house for a minute." They both disapperated back to Hermione's house. To be more exact, they arrived in the hall that led to her bedroom. Hermione pulled off her cloak and hung it in her closet. Draco looked at her. Hermione was the same as she was four years ago, only she was a woman now. He loved the way her work robes fit her slender body so perfectly. He sighed. "I should probably get back to the manor before I am missed." He gave Hermione a soft goodnight kiss. All of a sudden, Draco pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, growing worried. Draco pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a very clear and black dark mark. He rubbed his burning skin, attempting to make the pain subside, but his attempt failed.

"I'm being called. I've got to go now." Draco prepared to disapperate, when Hermione called to him.

"Draco, do be careful. God only knows what could happen to you." Hermione was clearly worried.

"Me? Get in trouble? I don't think so." Draco disapperated. "What could go wrong?"

0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well, what did yall think??? Was it good? Be sure to read my question back at the top!!! Thanks!!!

Elven at Heart


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OMG…I am soooooo sorry for the long delay in updating. Life has been soooo busy for me, and it has been soooo hard to find a time to update. Anyways, enough about me. I'll get to the story.

Reviewers: I'd like to thank DramaQueen007, Smiles28, BlondieBabieGurl, buffy the slayer, and Lady-Delphinea. I'd do personal thank you's, but this will probably be the only time I have to post, and I wanna update now.

Disclaimer: None of the characters except those you don't recognize aren't mine.

Chapter Six

The sun filtered through the window of the medium-sized house. A light breeze played with the curtains that covered the opened window. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and automatically darted to look at her alarm clock.

"8:30 a.m.!" it seemed to be screaming at her. She needed to be at work by 9:30, and she normally woke up at 7:30 to be on time to work.

Hermione bolted out of bed and began picking out work robes. She laid the robes she picked out and a cloak on her messy bed and rushed into the bathroom adjoining her bedroom and took a quick shower. After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast, it was 9:25. She quickly disapperated to the aurors office.

!BANG!

Several aurors jumped up and shouted curses, jinxes, and hexes at the intruder.

"Stop! Its just Hermione!" shouted Tonks, clearing away the aurors around Hermione.

What a sight Hermione was. She had brown fur growing from her skin, and, to the horror of all, had sprouted a tail.

"So much for trying to get here on time," she said to Tonks. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be back before three!" shouted Tonks before Hermione disapperated.

Tonks turned around and looked at all the aurors. Those who had thrown the spells grinned sheepishly.

"I hop eyou are all satisfied with your handiwork!" she shouted at them before storming into her office and slamming the door.

0O0O0O0O0O

"Well, Miss Granger, you are free to go!" Said the head nurse. Hermione walked out of the ward and into the waiting room She rubbed her hands over her face, glad that her tail and the fur on her face was gone. She quickly disapperated back to the aurors office, but instead of appearing in the office, she came to just outside of it. She opened the door and quickly walked to her desk, where she found flowers, cards, and chocolate. She opened the first card, and the second, and all the rest until there was only one left. All up until then had had some type of apology. She opened up the last letter, which bore the Hogwarts crest.

_Miss Granger_

_Meet me in my office as soon as you can. It concerns your current assignment you are working on for the ministry. Come by floo._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Great! Heaven forbid I stay at work for half an hour!" Hermione went to inform Tonks of where she was going.

"Go ahead, and see what Dumbledore wants. Just be back by three. You three will need to prepare before you leave." Hermione nodded, and exiting the office, she ran into Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, look at this!" squealed Ron. She did as Ron asked, and saw a moving picture of her with fur and a tail. Ron was laughing uncontrollably. Harry, who was slightly nicer, was at least trying to hide his laughter.

Hermione snatched the picture away from Ron. "I'll keep that!" Hermione said smugly, and quickly left to go to the atrium.

About five minutes later she arrived in the atrium. She headed to the nearest fireplace. She said "Albus Dumbledore's office" and tripped she was caught in mid-air as she spun around through the network, and when she finally stopped, she fell out of the fireplace and flat onto her face.

"What a way to make an entrance," said a smooth masculine voice. Hermione looked up and found a hand offered to her. She took it, and the strong arm pulled her up and pulled her towards him. She looked up and found herself in the arms of Draco. "I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear, then looked into her eyes. Their faces slowly grew closer and closer. Hermione felt her head tilt back and her eyes began to close.

"Ahem," coughed the elder man as he entered the room." Have I come at a bad moment?"

Hermione pushed Draco away from her. "Nope."

"Good." Dumbledore came up to his desk and sat down. Hermione and ddraco both conjured their own chairs and sat down across from Dumbledore.Draco's chair was rather like the poufy arm chairs Dumbledore conjured, while hermione's was rather like the ones Professor McGonnagal conjured. "You both have been called here today by myself because I believe you two will be meeting later today around five p.m." Hermione and Draco both nodded their heads, glancing over at the other before looking back. "You two must not be suspicious. You must not be suspected. You two must act like you are on opposite sides. Are we all in agreement?" Hermione and Draco nodded once more. "Okay. Here's the plan."

0O0O0O0O0O

A/N: Well, what did you think of it? I know it was short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. If you have any comments, review, and if you wanna know what happens in the next chapter, feel free to email me!!!

Elven at Heart


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG!!! I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating lately in so long. I have been so busy lately. I know I keep on saying that, but this time I actually have an excuse. I had a research paper that I had to do that took over a month and a half, and since it is my sophomore year in high school and I have testing and finals coming up, all my teachers have been giving us extra work, especially in my honors classes, which are both English and history, and I'm not doing so good in history right now. And to top it all off, my mom got a new job, which means that when I'm not doing after school activities, I have to baby sit and do all my homework and let my sister be on the computer. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! Okay. Now that I've got that off my chest…on to the story. Oh yeah. If you like Tom Felton, AKA Draco Malfoy, check out my homepage!!! Tell your friends if they are interested in him!

Reviwers: I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed. And I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta, Lia06!!! You're the best!!!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot, so don't steal it!!!

Chapter Seven

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all met up outside of Tonks' office at three p.m.

"Come in," Tonks said, opening the door and motioning for them to come in. "I take it you three know why you are here?" she asked as she shut the door behind them.

The three nodded.

"To kick some major death eater..." Once again, Ron couldn't finish what he was going to say, for Tonks had interrupted him.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, for that fine explanation, but it is not completely right. Hermione, I assume you have told these two the plan." Hermione nodded. "Then you all know what to do. You are to bring back all death eaters present to go to Azkaban."

The golden trio gathered around the house of Sean Majors, but not as their normal selves. Hermione was a white cat flecked with brown spots here and there, with chocolate-colored eyes that gleamed in the growing darkness. Harry was not actually Harry, but a European black lab with a thin white mark down the middle of his head, and green eyes, a brown ring around one and a white ring around the other. Ron was a European chocolate lab with brown eyes.

Harry and Ron were pacing up and down in front of the house, heads down near the ground. Hermione was sitting up on the fence post, tail flicking back and forth, looking from side to side. Ron wasn't watching where he was going and absentmindedly stepped on Harry's paw. Harry growled and bit the floppy ear of Ron. Ron yelped, his tail between his hind legs. Hermione, who always became the peace maker, jumped down form her spot on the fence and, resting her front paws on Ron's side, licked his ear to make it feel better, which it probably didn't. She then glided over to Harry and rubbed up against him. Hermione knew that Harry and Ron were tense. They had no idea how many death eaters would be there, and besides, they always got nervous before facing death eaters. Who wouldn't get nervous?

The dream team was finally starting to get impatient, and they were wondering if the death eaters would even show up. Hermione looked up, and by the growing darkness, it had to be about six. Just when they were about to give up hope, BANG!!! Six or so death eaters Apparated right inside the fence. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slid a little farther into the shadows.

Quiet voices whispered amongst the group, but as animals, the golden trio could hear each voice clearly. There were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Avery, for supervision, they guessed.

"Draco," came the hiss of Avery. "Would you care to do the honors?"

The form that must have been Draco shook his head. "Why don't you make Parkinson do it? I did it last time," he replied, wishing that Hermione would finally reveal herself and come to his aide.

Unbeknownst to the death eaters, except Draco, a white cat with brown splotches rubbed up against Draco's legs. He looked down at it, and it looked up at him with its chocolate-colored eyes. Draco knew it was time for the plan to go into action. He nodded and the cat darted into the shadows.

"Well, what if there is someone else in there with him?" Draco asked, stalling for as long as he could.

"If there is anyone there with him, then they will get the same treatment that he is getting," replied Avery. "Besides, that just means twice as much fun."

Pansy began walking towards the door, when three people jumped out and shouted curses at Draco's five companions. Draco also sent a jinx at the two bodies still up, making everyone knocked out.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry, after securing all the unconscious death eaters with levitating charms, all looked at Malfoy. Malfoy had Avery on a levitating charm. "I guess we're going to the auror's office now." They all disapparated and re-appeared in the auror's office. Their prisoners were taken away to Azkaban to await trials. Dumbledore met them in Tonks' office.

"Good job, you four," Dumbledore said, praising them. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, you know what must happen next." Draco nodded. Dumbledore handed Draco a goblet with some kind of potion in it. Once he had downed the contents, it went into effect, and he had almost instantly looked like he had been hit with quite a few spells. He had several marks on his face, and on his arms, and beneath his shirt laid a nasty-looking wound. His clothes looked all tattered.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"I can't go home without looking like I got into a fight. It should wear off in about an hour or so." He kept eye contact with Hermione, who walked over to him and pulled him in a deep hug. She nuzzled her head in his chest, and breathed heavily. She loved the scent of him, which was, oddly enough, vanilla.

"Draco," she asked, so only he could hear. "Will we ever get to be together?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't honestly know right now, but I sure hope so." He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and when they finally pulled away, Hermione pulled him as close to her as he could get. "I really should be getting home, but I'll talk to you really soon." He kissed her forehead, and then disapparated. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, so Harry wrapped her in a big hug.

"You really should go home and get some sleep. We'll come get you in the morning." Hermione nodded, and offered a weak smile.

"Sleep sounds really good right now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye you guys, Albus." She apparated home. As soon as she entered her room, her head hit the pillow, and she fell asleep in her work attire, not even bothering to change.

A/N: Well, how did you like it??? I think it was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Well, you all had better review, otherwise I'm not updating until I get a sufficient amount of reviews!

Elven at Heart


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG, I am so terribly sorry. I got a major case of writers block, and had no idea what to write, and just the other day, it just came to me. So here the next chapter is. I hope you all like it.

Just to let everyone know, Millicent Bulstrode lost her parents and Lucius allowed her to stay with them, but because Pansy was always around, Millicent could never make a move. Also, Millicent isn't such a slut as Pansy, and she just lets things go without putting up a fight. I just wanted to clear that up.

Reviewers: It's been such a long time that I'd like to say thank you to everyone. I promise to have personal thank you's in the next chapter.

Chapter Eight

Tap tap tap.

The sound of and owl tapping on the window awoke Hermione the next morning. Grunting, Hermione drug herself out of bed and opened the window, allowing the tawny brown owl in. It landed on her desk, where there were Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans scattered all over. It helped itself to a few while Hermione took off the Daily Prophet attached to its leg. She stuck some bronze knuts into the small pouch attached to its other leg. Once it was satisfied, it leapt into the air, and with a few great sweeps of its wings, it was gone.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and threw the paper on the kitchen table. With a flick of her wand, the kitchen utensils jumped to life and began making her breakfast, and, slowly, she trudged to the bathroom to take a shower.

Just as they had told her the night before, Harry and Ron arrived at her house just as she finished getting dressed.

"Help your selves to some breakfast!" she hollered as she came out of her room, seeing that they had already started tucking in. "I see you already have," she said, smiling as she shook her head.

"Wheditchedthomeupfowyu," Ron said, blowing bits of food out of his mouth.

"Thank you Ron," she said, flicking her wand at the crumbs and making them disappear.

"Did you see the front cover of the Daily Prophet? Word of the capture of five death eaters has already spread to all wizarding homes throughout London," Harry told her. Hermione looked down at the picture of the five death eaters each being lead in by death eaters, glares on all their faces, yelling for their master to save them.

"And it's all because of that damn Clarisé Skeeter wench. How she gets her stories, I'll never know. She's probably and unregistered animagus," Ron said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Probably, but we have more important things to think about right now," Hermione replied. She stared at her plate, as if she didn't know what to do with it.

" 'Mione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, his mouth no longer filled with food.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you," Harry asked as Hermione sighed.

"I just wish we didn't always have to be apart. I wish we didn't have to hide our feelings for each other," she replied, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She prayed neither Harry or Ron saw it. She looked up at them, but it didn't seem to faze either one of them.

"You two will get your day some day, and when that day comes, well…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't really know what to say.

Hermione smiled at her two friends. She had known them since her first year at Hogwarts, and compared to any other people she had met before her Hogwarts days, they were a million times better.

Hermione pushed back her chair and stood up. "What are we sitting around here for? We've got a job to do!" Harry and Ron followed suit, and all three marched out the door, Ron brushing crumbs from the front of his robes.

0O0O0O0O0O0

"Oh Draco, however did you manage to get away?" asked Millicent Bulstrode, another Hogwarts student turned death eater. Now that Pansy is gone, she thought to herself, I can have him. He won't be able to keep his hands off me!

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," he replied, getting slightly agitated.

Millicent frowned. "What, do you not think I'm as hot as Pansy?" Her lip quivered and tears threatened to cascade down her face.

"Wh…Merlin, not again! Lets get two things straight. One, I never liked Pansy, and Two, I don't like you, and I never will, so get over it!" Draco shouted, and turning around, he began to leave the room, his robes billowing behind him, when Millicent said something else that took him by surprise.

"There's another girl, isn't there?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her face when she saw his back tense up. He slowly turned around, his eyes glaring knives at her.

"Why do you care who I'm seeing?" he asked, not taking his glare off her.

"No reason. I just wanted to say how lucky she is. She must be a pretty wonderful woman to have ensnared you." She smiled, and actually looked as if she was happy for him.

He turned on his heel, not daring to look back at her, and went up to his room.

"Sweeping up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him without running, he made his way to his rooms. He quickly pulled off his robes and threw them in the corner of the room. He took off his soiled shirt and headed into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he saw his bloody face. He pulled out a vial that Dumbledore had given him the night before, for he had forgotten to take it when he got home that night. He pulled off the cork and drank deeply. Within seconds, all the cuts and bruises disappeared, leaving his face flawless once more. Draco went back into his room and went straight to his closet. He pulled out a clean white shirt and a clean pair of black slacks. He quickly dressed, and after he fastened on his cloak, he headed towards his fathers study.

Come in," Lucius hollered when Draco knocked on the door. Draco entered and shut the door behind him. "I see you got your face taken care of. There's not a scratch left."

"You know me," Draco replied. "I have to keep up my perfect image for the ladies."

"Speaking of ladies, I lost one of my best death eaters last night, not to mention four others. What exactly happened?" Lucius asked.

"It was horrible," Draco began.

"Oh was it," said a bone-chilling hiss.

"My lord," Draco said, falling to one knee and looking at the floor.

"Get up, young one," Voldemort hissed, "and tell me what happened."

"Well, we were at the house, and Pansy was going up to the door, and…" He made his eyes start watering. "And three aurors jumped out and took us all by surprise. They attacked Avery first to get rid of our power. Everyone else lost all sense of what was going on around us, except me. Everyone else was stunned within seconds. I was lucky enough to escape with a few minor scratches." Draco's specialty was lying, and on a few occasions, he had even lied to the Dark Lord without suspicion. There was only one person who he had never lied to, Hermione.

"We have heard enough. Do you have any idea who these aurors are?" asked Voldemort.

Draco glanced uncomfortably at Lucius, and Voldemort seemed to get the hint.

"Lucius, would you kindly step out for a moment?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius bowed himself out of the room.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" Voldemort questioned.

"It was the Golden Trio."

"How do you know?" Voldemort was on the edge of his seat.

"She's the reason I'm here."

"Who, the Granger girl?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

"So I guess you've ruled out destroying her." Voldemort chuckled.

"Why would I ever want to destroy her?" Draco grimaced at the thought of her being gone.

"You love her, don't you boy?"

"Yes, my Lord. Very much so."

Lord Voldemort smiled. "I have taking a shining to you, boy, and I know exactly how to solve your problem."

0O0O0O0O0O0

"What a day!" Hermione exclaimed after a hard day of questioning the captured death eaters.

"They didn't even spill anything. They must be really loyal to you-know-who," Ron commented.

"Well, I've got to get home," Hermione told them. "I've got stuff to take care of."

"Bye, 'Mione!" Harry shouted.

"See you tomorrow!" Ron called.

Hermione disapperated home.

"Great," she said as she got into her kitchen. "I have to do the dishes and the laundry, not to mention cleaning out the fridge," she murmured, for she knew she had some science projects growing.

All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, and a cold hand covered her mouth, muffling one of her screams.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. We wouldn't want Voldemort to hear us, would we?" The arms let go of her, and Hermione slowly turned around.

"Merlin! Draco, don't scare me like that!" she said into the kiss they shared. Draco pulled away.

"Hermione, I have something to ask you."

0O0O0O0O0

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I thought it was okay, considering I didn't really know what to write. Well, you know the drill. Please review!


End file.
